I Got U
by xoBittBittsxo
Summary: A Songfic to "I Got U" by Selena Gomez and the Scene... Joe and Demi/ Shane and Mitchie.


_**A/N: I know it's not good, but oh well, I'm new at this... :)**_

_I picked you out in a crowd  
Of a thousand faces  
Yeah, I found you, Oh  
I chose the whys and the whens  
All around and places  
Yeah, I choose you, Oh  
_

**Demi's P.O.V**

There he was, sipping his beer with his friends, dancing occasionally and smiling. I've seen him here a few times, but have never said anything to him or made my move. He probably doesn't even know that I exist; at least not for long. I was going to talk to him whether he knew it or not.

_  
I let you see me  
Let you believe it was your move  
So smooth  
My rules  
_

It was finally time to make my move. He was going to see me, and he was going to want me. I walk over towards him and subtly stand there, acting like I was talking to my friends or getting a drink, just waiting for him. Until suddenly, out of the corner of my eye, I see his friend bump into him, causing him to spill his drink all over me. Not what I was expecting at all.

"What the hell?!" I yelled as I see him turn to me and stare directly into my eyes. Perfect.

_  
Well you think you are the one  
Who got me boy  
But I got you _

**Joe's P.O.V**

I couldn't help but stare into her beautiful eyes and notice the small smile come across her features with a slight blush in her cheeks. I couldn't even whisper out an apology because I was too mesmerized by her beauty. Plus she is hot, and there was no denying that. 'Nice job, Joe,' I thought, 'nice move.'

_  
I've been playing with you  
Like a little toy  
Yeah, I got you  
I got you  
I got you  
_

**Demi's P.O.V**

Smiling, he grabs my hand and leads me to the dance floor. Once we get there, I start dancing with him following my every move. 'Perfect,' I thought. 'I've got him right where I want him and he doesn't even know it.' I couldn't stop the huge smile that was plastered on my face.

_  
You'd be surprised, all the times  
That I almost told you  
But I stayed cool, Oh_

**A few months later…**

Holding my hand, Joe brings me right back into the club, the club where we met. Oh, the memories from this place. I couldn't help but smile remembering the day that we met.

"What's that look for babe?" he said, snapping me out of my memory.

"Oh nothing," I stated, "I was just remembering the day that we met here."

Suddenly, I see a huge grin appear on his face. "You know if it wasn't for me, we wouldn't even be together right now," Joe says, with a smirk plastered on his face.

"Oh yeah Joe. It was all you," I reply, rolling my eyes. If only he knew…

_  
I almost broke but I  
Knew I would get to hold you  
Cause I'm no fool, Oh  
_

The next thing I know, I am in his arms being squeezed to death while he gives me that goofy, adorable grin of his. He walks over the bar, grabs us some drinks, then leads me out to the dance floor, never once breaking our embrace.

_  
You came up to me  
And did the very thing I knew  
That you'd do  
Oho  
_

As we started dancing, he pulls me off to the side then stops suddenly, causing me to crash into him. His drink went all over my brand new red dress. Just as I open my mouth to yell at him, I feel his arms wrap around my waist as he begins to pull me closer and closer to his body. As soon as our bodies collide, I feel his lips on mine in the most passionate kiss. How predictable.

_  
Well you think you are the one  
Who got me boy  
But I got you  
I've been playing with you  
Like a little toy  
Yeah, I got you _

**Joe's P.O.V**

As I pull away from the kiss, I can't help but smile at her. She is the best thing that has ever happened to me, even if we only met a few months ago. She's got me wrapped around her finger, so yes, I'm whipped, but how can I not be when I have a girl like her. She is perfect and amazing. I don't want to imagine my life without her.

"Joe!" I hear her say, "Hello? Anyone home?"

Snapping out of it, I lean down and kiss her again then whisper, "I love you Demi."

You gave me all control  
(I got you)  
I took your heart and soul  
(I got you)  
For me, I'm gonna roll  
I got you, you, you

**Demi's P.O.V**

I'm speechless. Did I really just hear him say that? Did he tell me that he loves me? Joe loves me? I guess we are closer and more involved than I thought we were, but that isn't a bad thing. I mean more to him than I thought and I guess in a way, I've stolen his heart. And in a way, he's stolen mine too.

_I got you  
I got you  
And I love it  
I got you  
Yeah, I got you  
I got you  
And I love it  
I got you  
Yeah, I got you  
__  
_"I love you too Joe," I whisper as I lean in and kiss him. I finally have him and he is mine. It's that simple. I couldn't be happier about what happened at this club a few months ago because now I got Joe and I love it.


End file.
